Song Drabbles
by SheerHeartAttack
Summary: All my song drabbles I wrote to a challenge on LJ. T just in case. Enjoy! I also added the challenge rules for anyone who wants to try!


**A/N:** This was a challenge I had on LJ. Here's the challenge for anyone who wants to try! Bolded song is what I wrote to. All Wincest related.

Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble it. )  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

-----------

**1. First Time by Lifehouse.**

First time that Dean ever touched me, was like magic. I held my breath. I didn't want him to stop. Is this what love is suppose to be like? First time we laid in the same bed together. We done nothing but hold one another. It was the most beautiful experience. I looked and him and I took my chance. First time we kissed. Heaven. I felt it for the first time. I wanted to feel this forever. First time I was really in love. It won't end. It'll always be like our first time.

**2. What I've Done by Linkin Park**

I hurt him. How could I have done such a thing? To my one and only love. My Sammy. Will he ever forgive me for what I've done? I was angry. Not like I've never been angry before, but it was the first time I had told him such things. I must clean up what I've done. I need to let go of what happend and go out and find him. I said I didn't want him anymore, what a lie. I need to start again. I need to forgive myself and hope that he does too.

**3. One More Try by George Michael**

"I've had enough of danger.." George Michael sings in the background of the Winchester's latest murky hotel room. Sam is growing more and more weary of doing this job as of lately. So much pain, he's had enough. Their is no joy for him, except on those random nights when Dean "needs" him, which is happening less and less. He didn't feel pain when they was together, now he feels nothing. Dean's looks always says "no" to him now. Sam needs him, but he's going to let him go and do this on his own. He can't take much more. Maybe he can give Dean another try, another try at having happiness like he use to.

**4. Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill.**

Dean holds his own Sammy so close, stroking his toned chest. He longs for him. Sammy longs for him just as much. He begins to bring Sam into the deepest kiss he's ever felt. Sam has no idea what his little ticks does to Dean, he watches and falls in love over and over again. He grins to himself as he watches him lay next to him, thinking of all the wonderful moments they share. They are all over each other, losing strength but not caring. They make their love last forever. The sun shines into their room and they just lay there, enjoying each other still. They are meant to be.

**5. Under Pressure by Queen**

Pressure. Dean feels intense pressure as Sam moves closer to him. He can feel the heat radiating from his body. More Pressure. As Sam presses his firm lips against Deans. He won't let the pressure let up. He loves when Sam gives him what he so desperately wants. Pressure. Every night he feels the pressure of Sams love. Not a negative pressure, oh no, the amazing presssure of love and having someone love you so intensely. Under so much pressure. Forever.

**6. Bodies by Drowning Pool**

Sam and Dean run into the house full of mutated zombies. They race through the house shooting every one of them and watching them hit the floor. As soon as one hits the floor another seems to appear out of nowhere. They are trapped. 1000s of them. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Dean looks at Sam, and they believe this is where it ends. They will sacrifice themselves to keep this epidemic from spreading any further. Dean gives Sam a farewell kiss and then it's the end.

**7. Live to Love Another Day by Keith Urban**

All Sam had to do to Dean was smile that winning smile and he just melted. Dean.. Melting from a look from Sam. No matter what comes the boys way, they are thankful to continue living to love each other for days to come. And they for sure love each other and they show it every day. The right one came along for both of them and the other was here the whole time.

**8. You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson**

Sam was gone. Dean was alone. Why did that have to happen to him? Dean was a wreck for days losing Sam that way. Deep down, Dean knows Sam is always there with him. At least, he tells himself that. Gives him enough comfort and strength to make it through the day. Sam is to far away. Dean desperately wants his touch one last time. He hears Sam's voice all the time. Talking to him, helping him, and giving him guidance. Dean quitely sobs on his bed, wanting Sam back. He can't come back and it breaks his heart in a thousand places. Dean knows he isn't alone. Sam's there.. Somewhere.

**9. I Melt by Rascal Flatts**

Sam wants to make this night romantic for Dean when he returns home. It's their one year since the first time they realized they was meant for each other. Sam makes it special. He lights candles and makes the best meal possible, with what little he has in this motel. He sees the Impala pull into the parking spot in front of the motel, and he waits, almost impatiently, for Dean to come in. He walks in, knowing it was their one year, wearing the last outfit they needed for their hunting gig. A deep black suit. Sam almost melted into the floor right then. It was all it took. Dean smiled and brought Sam into his arms and kissed him so deeply, it made Sam melt into his arms. The only place Sam wanted to be.

**10. Born to be Wild by Steppenwolf**

The motor is running, on the highway. Sam and Dean in the back seat of the Impala. Dean was a wild guy, especially when he was with Sam in the back of his 2nd baby. They went at each other, almost savage. They had a long day and they needed each other and this was the only way to cure that need. They continued savaging at each other as hundreds of cars raced by them, not even noticing the fogged up windows in the back of the kept going. Not caring. Dean reached up to turn on the radio to have some music going on, Dean's thing. "Born to be Wild" echoed through the car, seemed to be fitting. Dean's a wild one.


End file.
